Explain Yourself
by mywordshurt
Summary: Quinn kidnaps Rachel in the middle of the night to protect her. To protect her from what? Were!Quinn. Vamp!Santana. Human!Rachel. G!P, by the way. Rated M. FABERRY.
1. Part I

**Author's Note: **This is a little different from my usual stuff. Its Were!Quinn and Penis!Quinn. This is going to be Faberry, like always. It'll have two more parts. The next part will probably be the longest. I'll be updating in the next few days.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, and this was not inspired by Twilight to the best of my knowledge. I am taking a suggestion from a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>EXPLAIN YOURSELF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PART I<strong>

"Quinn! Stop right now and explain yourself!"

Rachel Berry was in quite a daze. Quinn looked around before finally setting Rachel Berry down. She had been carrying the small brunette on her back for about ten minutes through the forests that surrounded the small Ohio town of Lima.

Quinn turned around to Rachel, who smacked her immediately. Quinn growled at Rachel, who flinched at the noise, moving away from the girl. Quinn immediately corrected herself and reached out to Rachel

"I'm sorry…" her voice ran off and she took Rachel in her arms. Rachel tensed up at the action – she still wasn't entirely comfortable with Quinn holding her. They weren't exactly friends, and Rachel still didn't completely trust the girl, especially now that she's all but kidnapped her and dragged her to the middle of the forest.

"Are you gonna rape me?" Rachel finally asked. Her voice came out small.

Quinn sighed: she didn't mean to scare Rachel and now that she had she felt horrible. "Listen…there's a lot of things going on right now that I can't explain and you wouldn't believe me anyway – let me finish – and you might have to confront them in the end anyway. Just…" Quinn pulled away from Rachel to look into her eyes, "You'll be okay. No matter what happens, you will be okay. Okay?"

Rachel's eyes' focus flickered back and forth between both of Quinn's reddened hazel eyes. The girl looked sincere…and the fact that Quinn just ran for a long time at a fast pace with Rachel on her back was highly unlikely unless something supernatural was going on. Or…

"Are you on steroids?" Rachel asked. The tone of her voice remained the same.

Quinn rolled her eyes, but when Rachel held the same facial tone, she shook her head.

"Well…what are you?" Rachel asked, breaking away from Quinn.

Quinn looked at her for a moment, mimicking Rachel's eyes actions. "I'm a werewolf."

Rachel dropped to her knees. She was feeling lightheaded. Quinn crouched down. She started to run her hand up and down Rachel's back, attempting to comfort the overwhelmed girl. Rachel cleared her throat, before a sob broke. She covered her mouth with her hand and took a deep breath through her nose.

Quinn then plopped down onto her butt and took Rachel's arm. "Sit on my lap, you're in almost nothing." Rachel nodded before allowing Quinn to pull her into her. Rachel curled up, rubbing her bare arms and pulling her bare legs up to her chest. The only thing she was wearing was a tank top and some shorts. Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl and pressed her lips against Rach's temple.

She froze. What had she done? She slowly removed her lips from Rachel's skin and tried not to die. Her wide eyes – something she couldn't control in this moment – tried to look at anything but Rachel's eyes staring up wide at her. Quinn found it incredibly hard, what with the moon making them glimmer and the fact they are just beautiful to begin with.

"Why'd you do that?"

Quinn swallowed. She tried to think of an excuse; she didn't even realize it but a minute had passed before something actually happened. And she never'd have thought it would happen. Rachel leaned up and took Quinn's lips in her own. And she sucked at Quinn's lips. And if it wasn't for the fact Quinn was trying to remain calm she'd kiss back.

Rachel didn't really think much about why she kissed Quinn – it was spontaneous – but when Quinn didn't return the kiss she figured she did something wrong and pulled away instantly. "I'm so sorry! I…I don't know what I was" Rachel has started to attempt to get out of Quinn's embrace but she paused when she realized Quinn wasn't letting go.

"I'm just trying to control myself…" Quinn said. She then kissed Rachel's forehead before sighing out in extreme content.

"Quinn…"

"Yeah?"

"Is that your…tail?" Rachel tensed up as something poked her butt. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut as she inhaled deep.

"No…"

"What…?" Rachel couldn't even finish the sentence and Quinn knew it.

"That's my um…penis." Quinn mumbled. Rachel liked her as a werewolf, shouldn't she like her as an intersex girl too? Quinn surely hoped.

"Why do you…"

Quinn tightened her hold around Rachel. "Some…animals…there are some species where the males are very aggressive, and over time the female adapt to this. Like the female hyena's clitoris grows larger to sort of keep away potential males that could force themselves…we werewolves just have penises. Not all have them but some do…"

"You're one of them."

"Yep."

"That's…uh…cool."

"Do you want me to let go of you now?"

"No."

"You sure…?"

"Not a doubt in my mind."


	2. Part II

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm sorry this took so long to finally do. I need you all to know how incredibly grateful I am to all the reviews and whatnot. 24 reviews. That's a record for me and I NEVER thought I'd ever get that many.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>EXPLAIN YOURSELF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PART II<strong>

Rachel was too frazzled in the next few minutes to fully process what was going on. She had been cuddled inside the warm embrace of the werewolf-penis-sporting-Quinn Fabray one minute, and then the next she was on the ground, face in the dirt and the sound of metal bars smashing against each other filled her ears.

Tattered pieces of clothing then littered Rachel and the surrounding ground, and when she picked her head up she recognized it as what Quinn was wearing. She slowly pushed herself up off the ground slightly and looked around, the sound of metal clashing still echoing around her.

Quinn then appeared out of the dense forest, much hairier and naked, followed by a very pale and very evil looking Santana Lopez. Quinn roared out towards the Latina before gaining footing on the ground and pushing back, slamming herself into Santana's torso. The dark haired girl recoiled and tumbled over onto the ground, stepping back up without a moment to spare. She threw out a fist and when Quinn dodged it brought her leg around, effectively making contact with the blonde's side. Falling to the side and partially incapacitated, the Fabray girl still attempted to regain balance and get back on her feet. It proved almost impossible as she skidded to the side.

Rachel stared in a combination of shock and fear at Santana, who briefly made eye contact with the Jewish girl, followed by an arrogant smile. Lopez then shot back towards Quinn, who had finally been able to end the skidding across the ground and get upright. She efficiently avoided all of Santana's attacks and landed several light jabs around her body. A claw was brought down San's back, shredding her clothing and creating a noise similar to nails on a chalkboard.

"Oh my God," Rachel said, turning herself over and trying to correctly analyze the situation.

She started to scamper away towards the protection of the forest with minimal attention. But of course, both fighters' minds were completely dedicated to the one girl, despite their bodies being completely preoccupied with each other. Bringing her elbow to Quinn's cheek, Santana was able to get a head start with her dash towards Rachel. Rachel had found solace in a crevice between a tree and a bush, hiding herself almost completely from the rest of the world, despite being scratched by a branch of the bush.

"Santana!" Quinn's roar was frightening to Rachel, who had never heard the werewolf before, but to the 'demon' that was Santana, it sounded like a baby kitten. She ignored it as she ripped away the shrub that hid Rachel. She grasped the girl's face and grinned at her.

When Quinn was directly behind the two Santana shot her leg out and stunned Quinn completely; the girl lost all her breath and Santana tossed her away, while saying to Rachel, "How would you like to be a vampire?" in a mocking sort of way: she didn't care if Rachel wanted to, she would become one and like it.

Giving Rachel an unseen kiss she dropped her and turned around, expecting to finish her job of destroying her rival, but instead being grasped by the arms and whacked against the ground, a foot clamping over her neck as a set of teeth dug into her leg. She let out a ear-shattering shriek while attempting to remove the blonde from her, but it proved almost impossible, only finally removing her when Quinn ripped off a piece of flesh from her calf. Jumping back up she stumbled on her now impaired leg before making another attempt at hurting Quinn. It too failed miserably as Quinn's claws nabbed her head and brought it face down into the ground, breaking her nose and fracturing the cheek.

"Fabray!" Santana moaned, her hands not shooting towards the wolf, but instead grasping her face. She curled up into a semi-ball – her leg still wasn't very good – and wailed loudly. Quinn morphed back into a human and approached Rachel.

"You okay?" she said.

Rachel looked past her at the broken vampire. "Y-yeah…what just happened?" she mumbled quietly, taking Quinn's dirty hand.

"Don't worry about it, you're okay." She said, bringing Rachel into a hug. Rachel couldn't help but stare worriedly at the Latina crying only yards away from her. She sighed, closing her eyes and holding the blonde tight.


End file.
